Red Lipstick
by Seis Fleur
Summary: Not sure if Zoro and Robin are sober.


**I know, what the hell. But I couldn't get the song out of my head, and reading research papers had the same effect as swallowing ten slipping pills. But be warned, you will either get warm feelings while reading this or, you will either say 'what the hell?'. This is a very pointless one-shot. Treat it as a little gift, for you lovely readers. I love you, you know that. I love you like a love song baby.**

**A pointless fiction. A pointless fiction.**

**At one point it felt like a pointless hipster fiction.**

**Happy birthday Zoro (dolphin noises again).**

**Note: I edited and re-upload because too many grammar mistakes in the first version.**

* * *

Nothing like a pair of ombre high waisted shorts for summer. Sarong might not just cut it for this kind of climate.

So Nico Robin jumped down Thousand Sunny in her ombre high waisted denim shorts and a thin cropped sweater, and hell, Sanji thought she looked younger, like someone he would meet at a summer party for high school kids. She thanked him for the compliment.

Zoro loved summer, but he instead, hated _floral beach shorts, swimming trunks_, whatever you call them. They looked gay, they will make him look gay, and that damned Ero-cook sure looked very flamboyant in them. Usopp and Luffy were of different cases, they were used to looking ridiculous – and they have no intention of dressing up just to play on the beach, anyway. And hell no, Zoro wouldn't settle for a speedo. Only Franky looked appropriate in it, it's his staple clothing, anyway.

Nobody cares if Brook is naked.

So he settled for a dark navy straight cut jeans. The manliest of the manliest. _All I am is a man. I want the world in my hands._ He had no intention to swim, anyway, nor train, nor meditate. He just wants to nap, no matter how much Nami would knock him off the sleeping chair later, or how she will force him to spread sunscreen on her back.

Robin smiled.

_I hate the beach, but I stand here in Grandline_. Barefooted, he walked to one of the lazy chairs Nami had put out on the beach. _With my toes in the sand_.

Robin crouched beside him, when he finally settled on a lazy chair. "_Use the sleeves of my sweater, let's have an adventure_," she whispered into his ear, and let out a giggle. "Fufufu." She figured out he would be bored as hell, it would be either that, or he really had Kristen Stewart's facial expression range.

"What does that had to do with a sweater?" He mumbled, kept himself relaxed and almost, ignorant. "And what adventure are you talking about, woman?"

She raised her shoulders. "_Head to the clouds, but my gravity's centered_."

It sounded to him, like she was drunk or hallucinating. At the thought of clouds, he could only think of Skypiea. "Skypiea?"

She whispered with a smile, again. "I wish I was conscious when you caught me, back then. If we could re-enact that scene again. _Touch my neck, and I'll touch yours_."

Zoro found it amusing – at least this one weird woman isn't boring. "_You in those little high waisted shorts?_"

Robin raised from where she was almost sitting, and dragged her feet away from the shore, creating a curvy trail in the sand. She glanced at the green-haired swordsman, hinting him to get his ass of that lazy chair and follow behind her.

Following a morbid soul in the form of an archaeologist with the figure of a golden hourglass into the woods wouldn't be such a boring thing to do, either. As lazy as he could be, as much as he loved his nap time, he hadn't quite tasted enough thrills lately. Adventure, what she called them. Might be a good way to kill time. Curiosity, is another reason.

_And if I may, just take your breath away. I don't mind if it's not much to say._

She climbed through the roots of big trees, making a trail through the sloped terrain of the heavy jungle. Once in a while, she turned back, a smile formed from her lips' edge.

"Where are we going, oi?"

She shushed him. "_Sometimes the silence guides our minds to move to a place, so far away._"

He sighed through her poetry-like answer, there was no use asking her, as he would figure out. He knew he wouldn't really need to ask, as moments later, they ended up finding a gigantic rock piece, as if it was a piece of a cave. There was nothing so odd about a rock piece in a jungle, but what made it seemed hipster magical was the amount of sunrays that fell on it, like a spotlight, and she stood there, leaning against the rock. Like an angel, a high school angel with ombre high waisted denim shorts and thin crop sweater, if that could exist.

"Wonderful spot, no?" She said. She took out something black from the pockets of her shorts. Something black, something of fabric, which looked like…

"Oi, that's my bandana!" Zoro said, quickly moving towards her, trying to not-so-rudely retrieve his bandana back.

Like Robin have anticipated, though. She held the bandana on her back, hiding it behind her. "Would you let me borrow it just today?"

He had no choice when he had to block her, his hand leaned on both her sides against the rock. "Just what thieving skills exactly have you learned from Nami?"

She bit her lips, oh so seductively, and blew on his right ear, where his earrings clinked when they swayed. _The goose bumps started to raise._ _The minute that his left hand meets her waist._

Robin wasn't the only one who learned something from Nami. Zoro revised his attention-diverting skills he had picked up by observing their ginger navigator. He might be terrible in this seducing thing, but what the hell. Who knows he could snake his hands behind her and retrieve his bandana while stealing her attention elsewhere?

_And then he watched her face. Put his finger on her tongue, cos she loved the taste._

Unfortunately Robin was more than clever, she bit his finger, and slid down, escaping from the opening between his torso and the ground. He managed to grab hold of her sweater, which caused it to rip, even when he held his strength back.

She wouldn't seem like she mind, at all. "Oh my," was all she uttered, and she pulled the damaged piece of clothing above her, removing it. How do you think the swordsman would like that – a morbid soul in the form of an archaeologist with the figure of a golden hourglass in just a pair of ombre high waisted denim shorts and a nude coloured bralet?

Very Lana Del Ray.

She realized that he was flushing. "Oh, are you embarrassed?"

"Shut up."

"Your face is the shade of my red lipstick."

"I'm not embarrassed!"

She let out a giggle, and realized that she had a red lipstick in her front pocket. She took it out, rolled the little thing and, "yes, your face is the shade of my red lipstick."

"It wasn't even close!" He tried to snatch the red lipstick from her, but she managed to avoid him, and instead she had accidentally smeared a trail of red mark across his chest.

He stopped, and looked down upon his chest.

She giggled. And out of nothing – drunk, he was convinced she's drunk or lost her mind somehow – she drew a heart shape on Zoro's chest with the red lipstick.

_These hearts adore, everyone the other beats' heart is for._

Pretty much dumbfounded, he did let her scribble. She put out the red lipstick in between them, hinting it's his turn to draw a heart on her chest. He took it, yes, still dumbfounded, and drew a heart on her chest too, on the left, above her bosom.

_Inside this place is warm, outside it starts to pour._

She smiled. She snatched the red lipstick back, and wrote with it, on the gigantic rock instead. She wrote something he couldn't quite make out – a series of Sanskrit characters?

He shook his head, and took the red lipstick. He made a drawing of Thousand Sunny's head just in line with the text, which made her laugh. She figured that he would mock her, she just didn't expect it to be Sunny.

And that prompted her to draw two simple figures, a man with three sticks sticking out of his side, and a woman slightly taller than the man. _Coming down. One love, two mouths._

Zoro drew the rest of Sunny. _One love, one house._

They drew the rest of their nakamas, one by one, Robin's drawings a bit tidier than Zoro's, and he couldn't believe that he actually had fun doing this childish whatever-game-it-was-called. They only laughed, smiled and giggled through the entire process, no words spoken. They didn't feel the need to utter a single word.

And when they were done, they both laid on the ground, their red-lipstick drawings above their heads, their face acknowledging the light that the sun offered. _No shirt, no blouse._ He exhaled. _Just us, you find out nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about._

Either the climate of the island is really odd, or that it is going to rain soon – they have no Nami around to warn them with that sort of weather prediction, though. He felt a hint of breeze, and her noticed her rubbing her hands against the sides of her arms, hugging herself in the process, as if she was feeling cold.

_Cause it's too cold for you here now._ He remembered her crop sweater on the ground just within his reach, and he took it, attempting to muffle her with it, at least.

But he forgot it was torn. She put her hands through the hole, raised her eyebrows and laughed a second later.

He gave her an apologetic look.

She replied with a smile, and held his hand, as an assurance that she forgave him. _So let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater_.

They enjoyed the blissful silence between them. They soaked up the serene sounds of the woods as they laid beside each other. Something either wouldn't find on the deck of Thousand Sunny – peace and quiet.

_Cause it's too cold for you here and now, so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater._

It was nice while it lasted, although cut short.

The voice of their captain broke their peace-and-quiet from afar. Zoro and Robin managed to rub off the cheesy as hell, heart shaped lipstick scribbles on their chest. Which made it worse, actually. Instead of being all innocent, Zoro looked like someone had made out with his chest – oh, crap – and Robin, ah, well at least she had her sweater.

Ripped, but a lifesaver.

Zoro and Robin guessed it must have been Chopper's sense of smell that led the rest of their nakama to find them both here. They looked overjoyed, though, as they admired the scribbles and sketches of each of them on the surface of the gigantic rock.

They all joined Zoro and Robin in lying positions, facing whatever there is in the sky. Their noisy captain managed to appreciate peace and quiet, finally. Chopper settled in between Zoro and Robin, hugging both their hands while admiring the sky.


End file.
